


Moving To The Tower

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Background Relationships, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie And Vaggie Are Moms, Consent, Contracts, Cooking, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Deals, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Roller Coaster, Families of Choice, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fan Characters, Headcanon, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, M/M, Mariabella Dust is the only smart spider (Hazbin Hotel), Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Moving In Together, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Pseudo Creole Mythology/Culture, Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Polyamory, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Humor, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Southern Cooking, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Valentino Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vomiting, Voodoo, Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel), demon contracts, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: After the fight in the Studio, Alastor and Husk realized it's not as safe for Angel to stay at the hotel if the Three V's attack again, as well they maybe should take the next step in their relationship.Once at the Radio tower, it's filled with secrets, deals, angst, drinking, Shenanigans, and magic. Oh my!
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634494
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and chapter two takes place before the third story " Sharing stories", but you don't need to read it to read this! <333

Recovery took a long time. Your wounds may heal quicker in Hell, but that only puts more pressure on you mentally. Wounds healed, scars don't as easily.

" I can't believe you stayed with him for that long," Mariabella said, holding Angel's arm up. She was taking off his old bandages and placing new ones onto it.

" Ow! Watch the hair..." Angel grumbled.

" Sorry!" She jumped, before peppering his wooded area with kisses till Angel smiled.

" Thanks..."

" Welcome." Mariabella pushes a curl back and sighed." I can't believe someone would do this."

" Well, that's Valentino for you. That asshole would do this to so many unlucky fuckers down here. I had to start helping somehow. I know what it's like to be treated that way. I had experience..." Angel admitted, looking towards his side where Fat Nuggets laid for comfort. The pigs have been doing it a lot more recently.

" Yeah..damn. Are you still under "Hells Laws" to be contracted to him?"

" Kinda," He shrugged," Charlie is fixing it though." Angel sighed and looked at his newly bandage arms and legs.

" I guess the princess can fix a lot of things," Mariabella admitted to herself.

" Actually, she couldn't with this. Orders and bullshit. But his dad was able to. Going to big old Lucifer for help." He sighed.

" Oh Woah." She stared in shock, hearing this." Are you going with them?"

" Hell no." Angel responds quickly." After what Val put me through with Lucifer for a night. HELL. NO. Never again. When I tell you that man loves apples...I MEAN. HE REALLY LOVES APPLES." He stressed to her." But his wife gave killer back rubs though for aftercare. Even though I ain't really into girls." He shrugged.

" It may be my mafia blood kicking in, but you should use that as blackmail. Somehow." Mariabella smirked as did Angel.

" Smartypants over here. I like the way you think." He laughed.

" If I'm a smarty pant then get some rest dunce" Mariabella joked and got off the cot." You need some rest and so does everyone else. Your hubbies should be back here before then so make some room."

" How are they?" Angel questioned," I haven't been paying much attention to anything..." He exhaled.

" Better. Getting there. Husks wings healed up and Alastor's scars are fading a bit." She explained." How're your arms?"

" Eh, good so far. They just hurt a lot so much." He sighed." I'll probably take some meds and pass out again." Angel continued." I might need to take a nap."

One takes place before the book there but you don't have two read it to know what happens " Eh, good so far. They just hurt a lot so much." He sighed." I'll probably take some meds and pass out again." Angel continued." I might need to take a nap."

" Alright." Mariabella rubbed Angels' head," Get some sleep, Angel." She smiles at her older brother.

" Alright..thanks, sis. Maybe later we can do something together." Angel asked awkwardly.

" I don't mind doing it." She smiled.

" Hell yeah." Angel conceded and chuckled.

Mariabella smiles and closes the door before sighing and walking out, back to the bar where Husk was. They managed to get a spinning chair behind the BlackJack bar to help his wings become less sore as it heals up.

" Shirley Temple, please. Oh and a ginger rale for Angel." She smiled and put a tiny tip in the hotels' tip jar." A dollar goes a long way." She smirked as Husk huffed in response.

" How's Angel?" Husk questioned, reaching for the two cans of ginger rale and grenadine syrup.

" Good. He's resting. Fights with overlord can take a lot out of you." She admitted.

" I know what you mean kid." He smiled. He shakes the cup around to mix the drink thoroughly." Al, Me, and Niffty killed many down here." He responded.

" You're pretty well known in the Pentagram, it makes sense." He snickered.

" Yeah yeah. Whatever, don't go saying it like it's something to be proud of." Husk smiled.

" You like it, whatever. I'd never take you as someone who'd kill powerful bastards like that though from the stories I heard."

" Ya family is a bunch of blabbermouths." He huffed.

" Our family ya mean."

" Whatever, right back at you." He pulls the top of a bottle." It's the cause of the war they put me into at the last moment." He pokes the dots on his chest.

" So that's your Deathmark, huh?" Husk hums and drinks his beer.

" Yeah. People think it's patterned, but." He sighed.

" It's fine. Here are your drinks." He gave them to her.

" Thank you." She laughed and smiled before picking up the drinks quietly. Mariabella sipped quietly in her drink as did Husk till Mariabella spoke. " What's the next plan?"

Husk choked a little," W-What plan?"

" I mean, clearly you three love each other like you did when you were alive from the stories I heard. And I wanted to know what was the next step?"

" Oh..." Husk blushes. He really didn't give it much thought now. He hadn't for a while." Uh...dates? No wait...we already had a few dates..the last one went wrong" He grumbled.

" Okay, don't hurt yourself, gramps." She nudges him." Talk it through with Angel and Al. I ain't in charge of your relationship you." She added," Oh, and keep an eye on Angel for me." Husk nodded quietly as he looked down at his drink.

She was right, what was the next step in their relationship down here. Was the next step get married again? No. They were in immediate danger of death. Can't die by a lot of things down here like you could on the top side. But after he saw what Valentino or Vox could have done to Angel...it worries Husk to his core. Alastor was a powerful demon. Nobody dared to come to his moving domain. Hell when he finally found Alastor, it took him six cabs till he could get one to take him to the last location of the Radio tower.

Angel would be safe.

The old cat sipped his drink as he heard the backdoor, which leads into the hotel courtyard, open up to reveal Alastor waltzing in. Still leaning on his cane for support. His scars have healed over, but he could manage. Most f his powers were used in the fight, so he'd be using that cane for a few more days. It would have soured Alastor mood, if it weren't for Husk, Angel, and the hotel staff keeping him company. Usually, when he'd take so much damaged he was to like a light for days, but with little naps here and there he could keep himself awake, just in case they were out o danger yet. However, speaking of Husk and Angel, a large grin grew on his face once his eyes met the familiar site of his feline partner, resting against the swivel chair behind the hotel, manifested bar.

" _Husker_ ," Alastor greeted, smiling brightly as he made his way over to the bar.

" Oh, hey Al..." Husk hummed as Alastor greeted him with a forehead kiss. Alastor, even after years is still skittish bout kissing and such, but he's getting better at it especially in public." Back doing better?"

" _Yes."_ Alastor nodded, holding Husk paw tightly with a smile." _Charlie dear therapy work seems to be working well for me. Though I'm feeling much better, Husker. How are you doing?"_ Alastor rubbed his cheek with a chuckle. Husk leaned into the touch as a pure with bedded deep in his throat.

" Good. It's just..." He sighed," Nah. It's fine Al. I'm worrying over nothing." Husk tried to explain before Alastor cupped his cheeks.

" _Do I need to kill someone?"_

" NO! Al, not again." Husk scolded before groaning," I mean, I've been thinking. Mariabella said what's next for us. Our relationship. She's right. We've been on dates together. The last one didn't go well, but I mean what is our next step in the relationship. I want to take it slow, don't want to mess up what we have. We may be husbands, but that was in our past life. Before we were a spider, deer, or cat. That was then, but what are we now?"

Husk was right. Alastor never thought of it that way. He may go by his own name from when he was alive, but Husk was Edward and Angel was Anthony. Now they are Husk and Angel Dust. They weren't the same person from above, but they stilled held the same love for one another. It didn't make sense to just forget each other when each of them has proven their love for their partners, but nothing to the point of marriage again. Soon, but not yet in their after-lives.

" _W-Well, I.._." Alastor started, before quieting as he thought on.

" Not to be rude to the Princess, she's a good kid. But it's just, with what happened last time, I don't want something to repeat itself. Angel'sours and he hadn't gone back to that monster again. But what if he gets him again, Al. I'd rather Angel be safe, then in harm's way."

" _You are right, Husker. Right as always. This hotel may be under the Mgne family watch, but, like Valentino or say **Vox**_ ," Alastor let it a static growl," _We should be more careful."_

" We should get an idea of going or something. To get Angel's opinion on when he can actually talk to us when he ain't under the influence of alcohol and cheap pain killers. speaking of cheap, I'm taking some pain killers right now before my wings start bothering me, again." He grumbled and stretched his back out with a yawn.

" I'm too old for this shit." He grumbled and got himself the pills before Alastor snapped his finger, manifesting a cup of water for him as he quietly thought at the bar. A claw stretched under his chin as he picked away at thoughts and ideas.

" Thanks, Al, baby." He took the cup and leaned his head against Alastor. He didn't move, but his ears did from instinct. He quietly thought to himself, before he eyed Husk's wings as an idea popped into his head.

" _What if we move Angel to the Radio tower?"_

" What?" Husk gave a questionable look.

" _Husker you said it yourself! With Valnetino and Vox,_ _in all likelihood going to try and attacking once more, in a more calculated way I hope for their reputation."_ Alastor conceded." _But, you are right. And what would be the safest place for Angel and his pet? One of the scariest, dangerous, and mysterious places in Hell!"_

" And where would that be?" Husk gave Alastor a puzzled look as he didn't quite understand what his lover was implying.

" _Oh, dear. Where did you go to find me?"_

 _" The Radio-...Oh. Oh,_ you are a damn genius. It evens moves around. Nobody we'll be able to catch it. And Angel will have a quicker way back to the hotel with his therapy sessions. Gives us more time to keep a watch out for him, keep him safe."

" _Thank you, love! But, what about you're lessons."_ Alastor rubbed his back.

" It's fine. Don't really care. Only did it for Angel, but his protection comes before mine."

" _Nonono!"_ Alastor shook a finger," _I want you both protected. As an overlord, I'll have more protection, and as your boss~"_ Alastor teased him with his claw," _I want you too out of danger."_

" Вы дразните. I hate that you know how to tease me like that." Husk smiled, running his face against his claw.

" _You're welcome, dear. I'll go run this by Charlie and tonight we can talk with Angel about it."_ Alastor grinned.

" I like that plan. But we gotta get those damn voodoo spirits used to Angel and under control." Alastor chuckled slightly before nodding.

" _My Loa blood will do that. But my shadow seems to enjoy you two. Should be simple enough." Alastor looked back towards his shadow to see it grin at him before swiftly moving over to Husk to wink and tease him._

" Not this again..." Husk dropped his head into his paws and blushed, while Alastor laughed and walked away, before tapping the floor with his microphone, getting his shadow back to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor seeks the guide from Charlie and Vaggie on their situation and steals something for Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while to get to you guys, but with thanksgiving break soon happening I'll be able to get more chapters out!

Inside Charlie's office, now fixed up with a few added accessories, was Charlie who was sitting at her desk and holding a red envelope tightly in her hand. Valentino finally sent her Angels contract. He was finally out of his contract, fully. And the poor guy wasn't even in the right headspace you celebrate. Neither was she or everyone. She debated telling Angel's family, Mariabella, Husk, and Alastor, but after what happened in the Studio she didn't feel right now telling everyone. She didn't want it to be a whole thing either. Not unless Angel wanted it to be. She sighed and tossed it onto her desk, rubbing her temples slowly.

" Order for ?" She looked up and smiled as Vaggie was in her doorway with two cups, one for her and one for Vaggie. It was her especially Hell Puppy cup while Vaggie has one with a moth on it." Thought this would help you, hon."

" Mmmm...thanks Vaggie." Charlie preened as Vaggie kisses Charlie's head, smiling and sitting on her desk. Charlie took the cupped and sipped it quietly. Only to stop when there was a knock at the door." Come in!" She exclaimed, before jumping back as the door burst open to reveal Alastor.

" _Hello, dears_!" Alastor grinned largely." _How are you ladies enjoying your evening!_ "

" Oh! Alastor!" She quickly hides the envelope under some papers, not ready to tell anyone yet." How are you doing? Are your injuries doing better?"

" _Good as gravy!_ " He laughed," _Now! I've been meaning to ask you two something, well no actually Husker brought it to my attention and I want to run it by you!_ "

" The all-powerful Radio Demon wants to run something by us? Shocking." Vaggie sarcastically smirks at him. " Didn't stop you from changing the sign outside the hotel. Yeah, Mari told us she saw it." Vaggie told him.

" _What? Can't a man enjoy a small joke or two?_ " Alastor grinned.

"No. It's you of all people." Vaggie eyes him.

" _Come on dear! Smile~_ " He teased and grinned sharply as a shark.

" Seriously?" She scoffs.

" _As the plague._ " Vaggie rolled her eyes before sipping her cup like a disappointed mother, while Charlie was the more supportive one.

" What is it that you'd like to talk about Alastor?" She asked politely.

" _Well, Husker and I've been thinking and we've decided that ever since Valentino attacked the hotel, it may not be as safe as of the moment for Angel to stay here. We were thinking of moving him to the Radio tower. He'll be safer there and have a safer way to get back to the hotel and so will you all getting to my tower with my command._ "

Charlie stares for a moment to process what she heard. On one hand, he was right but on another. She didn't know if Angel was ready for that, especially now. He still needed time to mentally heal after all of that. And she didn't want any more unneeded stress to be put on him either.

" Are you sure this is the best idea?"

" I suppose so. We still would need to run it by with our Angel, pack up his things, get the tower situated and give you my permission to enter my domain by yourself-"

" Wait, who already had access to your domain?" Vaggie questioned.

" _Husker and Niffty, of course! As well as Rosie sometimes when she comes over for tea and crumpets! Oh, and my dear, friend Mimzy!_ " He admitted, counting off his claws.

" Shocking." She muttered.

" I...hmmm...I just don't want Angel to fall behind on his redemption stuff. He's been doing so well, and we haven't been able to get a proper talk in either. Neither with Husk...or yourself." She whispered the last part out under her breath." I'm worried this might backfire negatively for them. I won't want that to happen."

" _And neither would! Being in my domain, a more secure and safer way to the hotel. As well as safety for my Sha's is all I want._ " Alastor reasoned. Charlie gave a look over to Vaggie who gave a sigh and a shrug towards her.

" Okay, Al. I'll allow it, but! I need to be told everything before it happens. I need a way for you three to easily get here for your therapy lessons, especially Angel."

" And don't pressure him. Let Angel have his time to think about it." Vaggie said.

" And make sure you three are communicating!"

" _Alright! Alright!_ " Alastor stood up," _You two are like mother hens!_ " He jokes and dusted his suit off." _I'll get right into it then! Thank you my dears_ ~" Alastor waltzed out of Charlie's office before the blond giggles and looked towards her girlfriend.

" Are we like mother hens?"

" I'd be the anger one anyways. I see it." Vaggie places a hand on Charlie's hip and smiles as the two left the office.

Following from right under their knees was Alastor's Shadow. The creatures smiled sickly and slithered towards Charlie's desk, before eying a red envelope with Valentino's emblem on it. The shadow smiled and snatched it up, before leaving the room with Angel's contract.

* * *

Later that night, the three men would nowadays sleep together on the medical cots in the spare room, which was used as an infirmary at the moment. Angel wanted to get up and get around but the Angelic cuffs had slowed down the process of his healing. Making him a tad slower to heal up than his two other partners. The spider sighed before looking towards his pet pig and smile. Fat Nuggets had been rather close to Angel nowadays, which was comforting for the spider. He took them up into his arms and kissed their chubby body before the door opened up to reveal Husk who had a towel on his shoulder.

" Hi, babe." Angel smiled with a tired smirk.

" Hi, hon." Husk yawns, drying himself off with the large towel. Only to pull it off to have it immediately puffing up a tad bit." How are ya feeling?"

" Eh, kinda numb from the pain cause of some meds. Feeling better though." Husk hummed and cupped The side of Angel's face.

" Rest up, babe." He purred.

" Yeah yeah, okay. I will," He chuckled and ran his hand down Fat Nuggets back. The pig wiggles at the attention and fell over onto their side." Is Al coming?" Angel asked, pulling the blanket up and around him and Fat Nuggets, while husk placed his hat on the ground.

" Yeah, he said he needed to do something before bed." Husk explained, laying down next to Angel. The spider blushed and smiled, moving close to his partner and wrapping one of his arms from his two sets tightly around the feline." I see ya getting all cozy and such, tonight."

" I love feeling cozy..." Angel muttered and laid against the cots pillow.

" Ya just want to lay on me don't you?" Husk smirked as Angel nodded." Fine," He sighed contently and patted his fluffy chest." Come on." He huffed and brought the spider close to him. Letting his piglet settle in for the night on top of him.

A few minutes later, Alastor crept into the room with the red envelope in his hands. But now, the paper covering looked viciously cut into with Valentino's emblem ripped off it too. Alastor finally managed to break into it as Charlie, or either Valentino put a spell onto it. Forbing many from entering into the envelopes contract for privacy and contractual reasons. He was going to tell Husk the wonderful news about his break in their idea, but when he saw how comfortable the two looked, plus their pet pig. He couldn't bother to wake them.

Instead, he hid it away for safekeeping with his magic. Keeping it close to him at all times. Before he snapped his fingers into his pajama's and went over to the three and slipping into the cot for the night, sighing quietly as he drapes his arm, quietly over them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtain events still linger on Alastor, though he wasn't expecting to have a guest as he thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little scene between Alastor and Maribella <3

Alastor couldn't see much, he was drowning in the darkness that surrounded him. The darkness that held onto him tightly. The deer trying seeing what was happening. He reached out and his eyes caught Angel and Husk, dancing by his eyes. He could hear the quiet jazz music playing as they danced. Alastor could only grin at them as they went along.

Yet he couldn't move.

His eyes widened as he saw Valentino appear. He tried to call out to warn Angel and Husk, but he couldn't speak again. He was falling back into the darkness as he saw Valentino come towards his loves.

Alastor shot up gasping.

He coughed quietly into his fist to silence the noise coming from him.

With a silent gasp, he looked quietly towards the mass of two forgives in bed next to him. He felt himself breathe again finally, realizing the whole event was a dream.

More of a nightmare he thought to himself.

Alastor rubbed his face with a loud groan before he eyed the envelope in his shadow's hand, shaking it quietly at him.

Alastor groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got up and took it from their claws before leaving the room to let Husk and Angel get some rest. It's not like he depended on sleep as they did. He was already mad from Hell, but he wouldn't get worse from a few days of missing sleep, though he liked to be close to Husker and Angel as they slept.

It made him feel easier at night.

As he made his way to one of the many hotel balconies, he lets out a long-winded sigh and leaned against the railing, clutching the envelope tightly on his chest. He sighed quietly, looking towards the Pentagram that flowed brightly from clubs and lights.

" You come out here too?" He freaked out and looked back to see Mariabella standing in the doorway.

" Oh...sorry my dear? Is this your spot? I'll leave if you want-"

" No no," She giggled," I actually love company when I come out here."

" Oh, alright." He chuckled and looked towards the Pentagram." Lovely tonight isn't it?"

She hummed," Pretty from afar."

" But once you get closer you see the real shit Hell has to offer...ah." He apologized," M'sorry for my foul language. I don't really like doing it around young ladies."

" I can tell. I don't think I seen you curse really much around Niffty, or Charlie and Vaggie." Mariabella admitted.

" I won't do it around my mother," Alastor responded.

" But you'd do it to your father?" She chuckled.

" What hasn't your family told you," Alastor voices allowed, saying it more as a joke.

" Haven't told me much about yourself. Neither has Husk. It's something I'm working on. I don't wanna push it either," She explained.

" Well, I have an iron deficiency."

Mariabella looked towards him with a confused look but a smile.

" What?" Alastor chuckled.

" Go on."

" I wear gloves to keep my nails hidden. It wasn't that noticeable when I was alive, but over the years it worsens. Especially when I started consuming human meat."

" I guess eating people would do that to you."

" You're a funny girl." Alastor snickered.

" Wait, can I see your nails?" Mariabella questioned.

" I..." Alastor looked towards his gloved hands.

He let a sigh leave his mouth before picking the gloves off his hand, pulling at the fingers one by one before revealing his raven-colored arms and hands. Stark black with sharp, pointy, and jagged looking nails. The tiny crack could be seen on them.

" God, the hell ya do too these! Mama would kill ya for not taking care of yourself!" Mariabella stared at him as he nodded.

" I know, so I try hiding it most of the time from others. Less to worry about, especially at this time." Mariabella sat there, silent for a moment before quickly looking up at him.

" Ever gotten a Manicure?"

* * *

That morning, Charlie didn't expect to come downstairs and see on the couch Mariabella doing Alastor's nails as if they were in some type of salon.

" _Morning Charlie dear!_ " Alastor grinned widely.

" Hi, Charlie." Mariabella waved from behind, not taking an eye off the sears hand, and used her bottom set of arms to wave at her.

" Hi...guys...How are you..but what are you doing?"

" _Marvelous as ever! Mariabella and I are just getting to know each other_!" Alastor explained.

" Did you know he had cousins?" Mariabella exclaimed as Charlie stared eyed widened in confusion." I know right! I got more family too!"

" _Dere Angels above_." Alastor pointed his free hand up towards the ceiling." Right with my Mama."

" Oh, I see." Charlie said quietly," So Alastor?" She stepped closer," Have you told Angel yet?"

" Told Angel what?" Mariabella asked. Alastor gave a glare towards Charlie before sighing.

"I and Husker think it's safer for Angel to live in my tower." Alastor sighed, dropping his showmen's voice. Mariabella stopped filing his nails and looked up towards the Radio Demon.

" Does Angel know?" She whispered towards him quietly after getting close to him.

" N-No?"

" WHAT?! OH MY, WHATEVER LORD HERE BUT YOU GOTTA!" She yelled before quickly covering her mouth. Alastor radiofrequency shot into the air as Charlie covered her ears." Sorry! Sorry! It's just since I and Angel have been talking, I've learned that he really misses your home you guys had together! This would be amazing for him!" Mariabella explained.

Alastor was silent for a moment before his eyes met his claws again.

" I...I didn't expect you to act so well at this news."

" Just 'cause I'm his sister doesn't mean I don't want him to be taken care of. But if you fucking hurt him," She points the filer at him." I'll cut you." Charlie's eyes widened, expecting this to go horribly, only to nearly pass out as Alastor laughed and picked her up as if she was some dancer.

" _Oh, you are this family's child!_ " Alastor laughed.

" NO! PUT ME DOEN YA GONNA RUIN YOUR NAILS! AND IM LIKE NINETY ONE!" She hollered, while Charlie stood their shock and in desperate need of a coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor visits Stolas for advice on Angel's contract and the Radio Demons relationship with Husk and Angel Dust

They might as well tell Angel now. Most of the hotel knew and the main person they needed to tell didn't even know. As of the moment, Husk was on the couch with Angel who needed to actually move around to heal properly. Or as properly for Hell standers. On the couch, Angel laid over Husk's lap and scratched his hand through the cat's back, causing the feline to purr quietly as he leaned back on the love seat and slept.

" Hey?" Husk hummed in response. " Ya think they got farms in Hell?" Angel asked.

Husk opened one of his eyes up before peeking down at Angel.

" Why ya ask?"

" Don't know," Angel shrugged," Just asking."

" I know that big as Bird prince has one. That's all I know though. Mainly from Although. He tells me and Niffty all that Overlord stuff." He huffed.

" Wait ya mean _Stolas_? _The Gothic Prince?_ The weird bird dick guy?" Angel laughed.

" I can't see them talking together though!"

" I think it's funny to think of!" Angel snickered," Speaking of that deer, where he is?"

" Don't know? Maybe he's around here?" Husk looked around.

* * *

" _I can't believe I'm asking his opinion on relationship advice.._."

Alastor whispered as he was now standing in front of the Gothic Prince of Hell's doors; Prince Stolas. The doors opened as a small owl-like butler was waiting at the door. Though the poor demon nearly jumped when the Radio Demon waltzed into the building. The butler hooted quietly and shook their head before quickly shutting the door.

* * *

Inside the Prince's palace, Alastor was lead through the halls to a large room, filled with intricate designs lining on the walls and large paintings and portraits covering the walls. Alastor was lead inside where Stolas sat quietly on his large divan ottoman, quietly reading through a magazine.

" Oh, _Afternoon Alastor dear! Pleasant seeing you here today in fact."_ Stolas greeted.

" _Yes yes. Afternoon, Stolas. Now, I've come here for nothing of the sorts of stuff that you..enjoy. I've come here for relationship advice_." Alastor explained.

" Ohhhhh~" Stolas hooted," Getting into those interesting topics now?"

" **_No_**." He hissed," _It's about Angel Dust. And his contract. I have it now from Valentino,_ " He lied, not wanting to explain how he got it from Charlie," _But I feel...off about opening it._ "

" Oh my.." Stolas laid up," How did you bag _Angel Dust?!_ " Stolas Drooled," _He's one of the most famous porn stars in Hell?! Do you already have that cat king lord? What else do you want?! My, I really missed judge you Alastor!_ " Stolas laughed as all Alastor did was turn a dark shade of crimson.

" _You sinful Bird-They were my husbands in my past life-_ "

" EVEN BETTER!"

" _**STOLAS SHUT YOUR BEAK UP BEFORE I RIP IT OFF!**_ "

" Okay okay." He fanned himself as Stolas cheeks as well were flushed like Alastor's were." I'm good now." Alastor's eyes widened as he quickly covered his eyes and looked the other way." What?" Alastor didn't see it, but Stolas looked down and giggled." O-Oh! My mistake, sorry about that," Stolas quickly grabbed a blanket to throw over his legs." Alright, continue."

Alastor coughed to collect himself once more," _...I'm questioning his contract. This tiny piece of paper that controlled my Mon Ange for years. Almost thirty years! Why should I have it? I have Husk's for protection, but Shouldn't Husk have Angels contract too? Or should I? Or should Angel have it?! After thirty years his magic and powers must have built up?! Or something!_ " He expressed flabbergasted." I just..." He sighed and fell back on the loveseat." _I don't have the faintest clue on what to do. And if this gets out my reputation and their safety will be in shambles._ " Alastor explained.

" Well I'll admit, you're secret is safe for me." Stolas comforted.

As he said that the door leading to the balcony swung open where a half-naked Imp appeared. Only wearing what looked like weather undergarments, cowboy boots a chocker.

" Stolas I gotta go now, Apparently we got an assassination today on some-" The rather tall Imp looked up to see Stolas covering his face while the literal _FUCKING RADIO DEMON OF HELL_ was sitting there looking mortified at the sight of him. " I-I'm just gonna. Go back...Yeah-"

Blitzo quickly ran back out to the balcony and quickly locked the door behind him. " _...Oh...I forgot Blitzy was here_ ," Stolas mumbled.

" _I should pluck out your feathers right now and skin you alive._ " Alastor hissed, covering his face.

" WAIT! WAIT!" Stolas held up his hands." Don't you still want my advice?!" He hooted fearfully before Alastor groaned, motioning Stolas to finish." W-Well," He coughed," Angel may not be ready to let his contract go or belong to himself per-say. It might be better for you to keep it for a while, or you and your feline husband." Stolas hooted." Might be the best option, but I would tell Angel about it. Better to not keep secrets in a relationship." He smiled before Alastor raised an eyebrow at him." Oh, don't give me that. Stella is dating someone too." He huffed," We have a deal with each other. But you don't. Don't fuck that up." He pokes Alastor's chest." Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fix this." He smirked and got up," My staff will escort you out when you're ready to leave."

As Stolas left for the balcony, Alastor didn't want to say ya round in case these walls aren't as soundproof as he thought. He quickly stood up before exiting the room and followed the owl butler out where he was left with his thoughts now.

Walking quietly through towards the Pentagram. It made sense to tell Angel the most, that was the plan he knew for sure. But he didn't want Angel to feel pressured. He also needed to tell Husk where he was and what his opinion on this was. The main focus was Angel though.

The Radio Demon sighed before entering into a butcher shop after feeling peckish.

* * *

That night Alastor returned to the hotel, gifting everyone some meat he got from the butcher store for dinner while he was waiting for the meal to finish he asked for Husk and Angel to help him in the kitchen. Alastor sighed looking at the contract before pocketing it away as the two walked in.

" Hey Al, look at me walking around," Angel jokes, walking in a circle.

" Like a ballerina, mon Ange!" Alastor laughed.

" Yeah, Princess our there said walking his pig more would help speed up his healing process, my shits pretty much cleared up, besides the aches and shit. But it may be because I'm old."

" We're all old." Alastor hummed.

" Yeah yeah, whatever." Husk smirked, leaning on the table before sitting on his lap.

" Whatcha call us in here for, Al? Looks like everything is almost done. Which is great, cause I'm starving!"

" Actually..." He looked at his pocket before turning with a smile," It's because of you my dear." Angel gave a confused look before Alastor came over," Angel dear. Ever since you told us that Valentino had your contract, we wanted to help you in however way we can. And after that..event. We made sure of it."

He pulled out the paper from his pocket, making Angel's eyes widened in shock to see his contract in Alastor's hand. His eyes eyed the broken emblem of Valentino. Almost like a symbol for him not being his anymore.

" We want to gift you your contract because you're not under his power anymore. As well, theirs something else..." Alastor explained as Angel was awestruck.

" W-What else?!" Angel was shocked." You've already done so much for me! How did you get my contract!" Angel stared at it.

" Well, cause of that blue bitch bastard. We're thinking that the Radio tower may be safer for you to live in. You'll have a quick way of getting back to the hotel for your therapy shit and nobody will be able to find you, like the three V's." Husk explained, placing a hand on his back.

" Angel, you decide what you would like to do," Alastor told him, placing the contract in his hand." You decide what your plan is."

Angel stared at the piece of paper in his hands now, so much power held in there that was kept away from him for years because of Valentino using him.

" I...I don't know." Angel admitted." I haven't had it since the seventies..." Angel clutched the paper." I don't even know if I want it. Or break. Or burn, set it on fire, or...Anything!" He yelled.

" You don't have to decide now. You can have time to think dear." Alastor places a hand on his cheek.

"Maybe you can decide on something easier for you and your wellbeing?" Angel leaned into the touch.

" I want to live with you guys and Nugs in the tower. Sounds pretty cool..." He admitted with a grin." Maybe then...I'll figure out what I want to do with this thing." He shook the contract.

" Alright, dear." Alastor places his hands on the contract." We'll put it away for safekeeping. The same place where I keep Husk. They're more precious than the others I own out of fear. These are for love." He complimented.

" Buttering us up?" Husk jokes as Alastor hummed and snapped his fingers, making the contract disappear.

" Wait! I gotta tell everyone!" Angel feared.

" Actually..." Husk chuckled.

" They kind of...figured out while we were preparing," Alastor admitted.

" YA KIDDING?!" Angel eyes widened," How did I ain't know!" Angel laughed.

" You were down or napping most of the time." Husk snickered, holding Angel against his chest." Probably didn't notice much going on."

" Yeah yeah, whatever." Angel laughed," I guess you're correct about that." Angel smiled." Thanks, guys...I love ya so much." Angel hugged the two close to his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a little scare outside of the hotel while something begins to stir in the Pentagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains v!miting 
> 
> If you're triggered by that; here's your warning! 
> 
> Stay safe!

Once it was out Angel knew, it was a bit exciting to see the three try packing up things they needed for the hotel, as well as themselves finding things they didn't even know about the three.

" When did you get this?" Vaggie called over to Angel as he was digging through his closet. She showed off a copy of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

" Val wanted us to do a photoshoot 'bout the movie. I was the star~" Angel twirled around on his pink, platform boots." I killed as Frank n Furter and I had to see the movie before the shoot." He stretched as he dropped some clothes and outfits into a box of his.

" I can't believe I bit the dust before seeing such a cult classic," Mariabella admitted, looking over at the movie before she shook a toy at Nuggets to play with while she put some things away.

" So any plans one when you're leaving to see the tower?" Charlie asked as she looked over to Angel who tossed his clothes into a box until closing it up.

" Tomorrow I think." He shrugged." I wanna see where the great Radio demon spends all his time at. And where little Nuggets is gonna play at~" He giggles picking up the piglet as they snort.

" Oh, that'll be fun! But he safe out there!" Charlie fretted.

" I will, Mom." He smirked." Hey, Vags is mamá then." He snorted.

" Nice one, comedian." Vaggie quipped.

" Thanks, I try." He shrugged." Now get on you too!" Angel shooed then off with a grin." I gotta get an outfit together, this shits all sweaty." Angel groaned.

" Alright alright," Charlie waves, taking Vaggie's hands and walks off." See ya, Angel!" She grinned.

" I need to get going. Niffty wants to hear all the records I bot!" Mariabella said with a big grinned and got up," See ya later." She hugged her older brother as he grinned and did it back.

Once Mariabella left, he laid back and his seat and sighed. Most stuff was backed up, and he felt a little sad. A year ago, he never thought he would be at this place, but looking where he is now. It was like a love story now. His cheeks grew bright red. He smiled and giggled quietly, picking up his piglet and hugged them tightly.

* * *

Tapping up the box of his makeup and clothes, Angel groaned loudly, stretching his back out.

" Finally done. Ugh," Angel yawned quietly." Should we go on a walk? Maybe find dada and papa?" He smirked and pets the piglet's head.

They snort, kicking their legs up happily until Angel clipped on their leash and walked out. The two quietly walked down the staircase with a grin, he snickered watching them squeal happily and kick their legs out, running around the yard. Angel chuckled and watched. Fat Nuggets trotted around till coming back towards Angel and laying on his boots.

" Come on, let's get you some dinner." Angel scratched the pig's tummy, causing them to flop over. He chuckled at his piggy acting so adorable until he stopped at the noise of a twig snapping.

His head looked up as he was alone in the backyard. Angel stepped back, picking up Fat Nuggets protectively, and stepped back. The pig snorted in confusion till Angel's breath hitches at the sight of red smoke, beyond the fence. His heart started to bound as his mind quickly went to Valentino. Valentino was back and going to take him away from them.

_They won't be able to find him again._

_What if he hurt Nuggets?!_

_Or worse._

Angel swallowed quickly before racing back into the hotel. He painted loudly as he quickly locked the door and closed the blinds. He panted unevenly as he stepped back from the door, still clutching his pig tightly. Which got him to stop looking at the door in a panic, thanks to the pig squealing and moving in his arms. He quickly squatted down, trying to breathe as the pig nuzzles against his chest as a support animal would. Angel sighed, feeling his lungs finally catching a breath again. Finally being able to breathe.

" Thanks, N-Nugs...Thanks," He huffed, taking the air around him and trying to focus on something to keep himself from going into another panic attack. He felt his sleeves and kept doing it as Nuggets stayed at his side." I-I'm just worried." He held them to his chest." What if.. _he_. He comes back. I-I know Charlie has her spell up, and Al's voodoo stuff is here too. Also Husk..and Vaggie..and," He started to calm down as Fat Nuggets listened to him calming himself down and reassuring himself by talking," Niffty pretty speedy...and she has that giant as a beetle thing. Pet. Maybe she'll let us have a playdate with it." He snickered.

" Yeah, you're right Nugs.." He smiled and held the pig up to his face." People here are on my side. They'll keep me happy and safe." He chuckled as Fat Nuggets licked his cheek." Thanks for making me feel better." He picked up the piglet, watching them snort and look around.

As Angel walked away, he side glance back at the door. Making sure nothing was there still.

* * *

From inside the Pentagram, at the Studio; as well known as the palace of porn in Hell. Standing at a large vanity was the television Overlord Vox. The demon hissed as his robotic neck still had a large gash, starting from his neck to his shoulder blade thanks to Alastor. The bleeding had stopped but the wound was still fresh. And it was damaging to him, his body, and most of all his pride.

He snarled loudly as from behind him someone winced. The demon looked back on the couch to see Valnetino. His wings had soft bandages caressing them so they would heal properly, as well as his wrist, being rebandaged. Thanks to Angel's venomous bite, the porn overlord was in no condition to fight back, now having to deal with a wicked stomach bug and flu from the spider demon's venom.

" _Goddamnit Vox!"_ Valnetino hissed, slamming his good fist against the table." _You said this would work! Now my studio is out o commission till I get better and now most of my workers left! I can't even act the building now cause of that bitches father's ''blessing-HRK!"_ The Overlord Moth's eyes widened before his heart-shaped glasses fell off his face as he grabbed for the tiny trash can next to his loveseat, which was now just his bed.

" Val's right! Look at what they did to my hair!" Velvet whimpered, shaking his two large ponytails and shaking them. Showing off the split, and cut ends covered in burns and singed on them." This was awful!"

From her side, Valnetino coughed wetly. Pushing the trash can away from him for someone else to deal with." She's right. My little dear's been through the wringer! Velvet cakes, dear." He cooed, running his hand through her ponytails," Let's get you a haircut. A cute bob would do you well."

" I'm not listening to someone who's barfing hot pink hot sauce over there." She points towards the trashcan and holds her pigtails closely to her.

" _SEE! I HAVE NO POWER NO MORE!"_ Valnetino yelled, falling back on his loveseat before shooting back up," _BAD IDEA_ -" He hollered as he grabbed the trash can.

" _SHUT IT YOU TWO_ ," Vox hissed, turning around," _This is a **minor** set. Back. Once you two heal up, as well as I. We'll continue with our plan."_

" Why do you care, Vox? I get why Val does, but you don't have the same beef with Angel." Velvet asked as Vox walked by her.

" _With the power, Angel holds over Alastor, I could use him to get what I want. Especially his contracts."_ He smirked, chuckling quietly. As he walked away, appearing on his screen were pictures of who Alastor owns contracts over. Niffty. Angel Dust. and Husk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's finally moving on with his life and moving into the Radio Demon's tower, though he got a little surprised that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! :DDD
> 
> It's been a while, but I'm here once more and since my winter break is about to begin I decided to give you guys a little treat with this fic chapter! I hope to be updating sooner again <3333

It was the big day, finally, Angel would get a glimpse into a place in Hell nobody would dare mess with. The Radio demons tower.

" Damn. This place is glowing." Angel cooed with a grin.

" _With blood!_ " Alastor grinned, twirling his cane as he pressed down his dress shirt." Just how I like it! Oh, I should get to feeding my babies soon!"

" Wha? Babies?" Angel gave a questioner look at Husk took his hand.

" Alligators." Husk explained.

" Gators?!" Angels' eyes widened.

" _Why yes! I happen to own a few alligators around my domain. It helps me stay safe if someone comes in to cause trouble, they'll be facing my babies! Not real babies, however. They still skeeve me out_." Alastor explained, summon three large hunks of meat with a snap from his fingers. As the gates leading into the land of the Radio Demon, Alastor walked over an old looking bridge were under it, Angel looked to see large, black, demonic-looking gators swimming through the murky, raven the water below. With a whistle and thrust from his wrist; Alastor flung the piece of meat into the water. Laughing as they devoured the meat up from below." _Now, let's get a move on. Hold Nuggets close to you. I don't want this little one getting hurt now, shall we._ " He grinned, pinching the piglet's face as they snort and shake their legs. They made their way over the bridge and into the domains of the Radio Demon's tower.

" You'll like this place, Angel." Husk's wing moved around Angel's back for safety.

" O _h! And someone wants to meet you!_ " Alastor clapped his hands together.

" And who's that?" Angel smiled and tilted his hand.

" _Oh, you'll see~"_ Alastor grinned as the doors to the tower fly open and the lights on the inside sparked to life. Angel gasped with a grin, spinning on his heels as he looked around the room.

" Oh fuck..." His eyes widened as he didn't expect a place that seemed so scary to be so homey.

" _Do you like it..?_ " Alastor grinned sheepishly.

" It's like our old place..." Angel smiled tearfully.

" Took notice did you?" Husk huffed with a smile," All we need is your pigs and it's a perfect, well perfect demonic, match." Husk admitted, looking around the place with a small grin.

" Even the damn chips in the wall are the same!" Angel laughed, running his finger along the wall.

" _It's a pleasant thing to see before I get on with my kills or broadcast._ " Alastor hummed, fishing off his jacket as he watched Fat Nugget scurry around, sniffing everything in sight.

" Our rooms on the top floor, Husk though has his own personal room for his things, Niffty has the same when she stays here some nights! And we have a room for you as well!" Alastor grinned, leaning on his cane to subtly pass Fat Nuggets a treat.

" Well...It's lovely." Angel gasped." Look at this place." Angel smiled." I'm in love with it. I think it's gonna be really good for me.." He smiled then looked down at Fat Nuggets who snorted loudly," And Nugs too!" He admitted with a laugh.

" Want a drink before our tour?" Husk grinned going towards the kitchen as he ditched his dress coat, making Angel stare before coughing nervously.

" U-Uh, yeah! Yeah! That would be good!" Angel sheepishly grinned." Whatever ya got. I'm cool ya know..." He looked around, eyeing the large creature skulls on the walls.

" _Ahhhh, admiring my work?_ " Alastor grinned from behind.

" Yeah, it's pretty cool." Angel chuckled, a bit intimidated that he got to see them.

" You should have seen the last few 'lords he killed." Husk smirked with a huff as he pointed a finger back towards the wall and pulled out a chilled bottle of hard cider.

" _Yes yes, those three didn't go down as quickly as we thought, but!_ " Alastor stuck his finger into the air," _We did it!_ " Alastor laughed before moving his fingers towards his dress shirt." _Oh, dear...Angel? You don't mind if I change into something more flattering? I must have gotten blood on my shirt now! We can't have a mess like that happening!_ " He admitted looking a bit flustered.

" Yeah yeah, I don't mind Al," Angel waved off as he picked up Fat Nuggets and walked around the home with a grin on his face. Husk finished pouring a drink for the spider and slid the cup over to him.

" There ya go." Husk said before his eyes caught Alastor unbuttoning his shirt. His face heated up as he was left gawking and staring at him.

" _O-Oh_ hot damn..."

" Ya say something-Oh! Thanks, Husky!" Angel grinned and picked up the cup of hard cider and am talking a swig of it." Hey Al? You two gonna show me _around-"_ His eyes shot open at the site of Alastor taking off his shirt and folding it up nicely. His chest and torso were covered in dark scars that covered him all over. Practically mapping his body for their eyes.

" _Hm_?" Alastor questioned, looking up and saw their eyes on him with flustered expressions." _O-Oh..silly me. I never showed you this before._ " His gray skin tinted," Overlords isn't easy to take down you know.." He expressed.

" Al...that is the _hottest_ thing I have ever seen. In my life." Husk breathed out, tail swaying in an indulging way.

" I'm like. Rock _fucking_ hard right now."

" _ANGEL_!"

" _WHAT?! IM SORRY it is JUST. LIKE YOUR REALLY CUTE LIKE THIS!_ " Angel waved his hands at Alastor," And don't even get me started with you, " He motions his hand towards Husk.

" W-What?! Excuse me?!" Husk exasperated.

" You and your fucking, kinda, see threw shirt! It's like so hot!" Angel shook his hands at Husk." Ya can't expect me not to be when your this hot!" Angle blushed.

" _This is turning out well_ ," Alastor quipped, covering his cheek." _I...thank you for thinking that way...sha's. I'm not as confident with out my clothes as I used to be.._ " He admitted.

" What? Come on! You? Al, ya like the hottest person in the pentagram! Fuck, even every damn ring here! Just cause of those scars, they don't make you less."

" Yeah! And some would say people with scars are even sexier. I may be one of those people but it doesn't change that percent!" Angel told him. Alastor laughed wetly hearing this news before rubbing his cheek.

" Thank you...Well, now I wasn't expecting that to occur while showing you around."

" Hey, we aren't known for following the rules, to be honest!" Angel shrugged." Now show me around!"

* * *

" Anddddd! Here is the basement!"

Alastor introduced as the wooden door flew open. Angel stares down the dark and haunting basement stairwell. Smelling the faint, rich, taste of iron. Must have been blood.

" I can tell." Angel chuckled." Is this where you fo your kills?"

" Yes! And take my meals to freeze and then cook them." Alastor grinned as his arm was around Husk's side, who was sipping quietly at his drink.

" Nug's can tell to. He is going crazy over it! Maybe that's a sign we should get some dinner for him and us?" Angel smiled, as he tickled the pig's tummy.

"I'm agreeing with the pig right now. I'm starved right now." Husk said.

Alastor nodded," Oh yes! Now, why don't we go back to the hotel and take the girls out tonight for dinner! I know a restaurant that will be safe for us all to be there! My dear friend Rosie frequents it too!"

" Oh cool," Angel smiled, petting the piglets back." Also, where's that guy you wanted me to meet?" Angel questioned.

" Oh they're around here somewhere," Alastor smirked.

" Wait-there? Like plural?"

" Yes! They scurry around here and my domain a lot nowadays! Maybe you'll meet them tonight!"

" That's worrying..." Angel quipped, laughing nervously.

" Tell me about it." Husk huffed, downing the rest of his drink before grabbing his and Alastor's coat.

* * *

Alastor teleported the group to the hotel and took them out to the famous restaurant he's been chatting them up about all night. Once returning Angel wasn't expecting Anything to really happen that night. They mainly were planning to help Angel get his stuff set up enough to sleep for the night then tomorrow they could actually fix it up the way he would like it to be. He was really nervous those, in a giddy way. Tonight he's actually sleep in a real bed with the pair. The cot was cute and all but half the time he couldn't feel anything since he was numbed and drugged up on pain meds. So it was gonna be exciting tonight. But before he did that, he went to use the bathroom to clean up. Even the bathroom looked like the one from N'Orleans. Alastor did have a flair for tiny details. He hummed quietly as he turned on his phone and quietly played some music as he pulled off his shirt and skirt and dropped them to the floor. He kicked off his boots and stocking before he fiddled with the shower. Trying to use his memory to get the right temperature, then jumped into the shower.

Downstairs, Alastor was sipping at a glass of alcohol while Husk was sitting on the couch with the piglet sniffing at his legs. It was pretty quiet in the tower, till there was a scream from the bathroom, causing the lights to flicker as Alastor freaked out.

" What the fuck was that?!" Husk yelled.

" That was Angel!" Alastor's eyes widened.

" Fuck, not again." Husk freaked out, getting up quickly as his fur was sticking high up in the air. The two ran upstairs with the tiny piglet following after them.

" Angel?! Angel!?" Alastor said quickly banging on the door, only for it to fly open and Angel, tugging a close to his body.

" THERE SOMETHING FUCKING IN THE SHOWER!"

" Ohhhhh, ya know what that makes sense." Husk realized what Angel had seen.

" WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! WHY THE FUCK DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!?" Angel freaked out.

" It's my powers, Angel..." Alastor blushed, laughing sheepishly.

" What?"

" Well, you know...my family were frequent participants in Haitian Vodou. Me being a mix of creole from my fathers' side...And Cajun from my mother." He smiled at her name," And when I died that night...I was holding a curtain pendant for faith. A pendant with the symbol of destiny and the other side...meaning the moon. Which is very important to my religion. When I died, I gained the powers of voodoo magic and the practices that come along with it. What you saw, was one of my voodoo spirits!" He grinned. Snapping his fingers and front of the bathroom creatures scurried out and into his hands.

" See?" He smiled as Husk scratched the thing behind its ear." Now say you're sorry." Alastor pokes the little spirit. It squeaks a-little before disappearing.

" Oh, thanks fuck..." Angel sighed." I thought it was...weird demon..rat things. Ya know I don't know what I even expected." Angel laughed wetly, rubbing his face.

" How many more scared do you think I'll get from them?"

" A lot more," Husk rubbed his back." It took me so long to get used to them." Husk smiled and leaned his head under Angela's chin." But you'll get used to it."

" Thanks, babe. Now, I gotta get cleaned cause I'm getting water everywhere." Angel laughed, looking down at the floor.

" Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Husk looked down towards the floor as Alastor snorted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's finally getting set up into the Radio tower, though something stuck on his find

Angel counted quietly on his fingers," Eight, nine, ten..." Counting off as he walked through the rather spacious closet in the main room of the Radio tower. Alastor and Husk didn't have as many outfits as Angel did, so quickly Alastor snapped his fingers, quickly changing the building inside, but keeping the outside look presentable, just for Angel to accommodate his large amount of unique and interesting clothing." Fifteen...seventeen...twenty. Ha!" He snapped, closing the door," I actually brought all my boots with me!" Angel grinned.

" Why do you have like twenty different heels?" Husk squinted from the bed. As he's been pretty much lazy omg around, helping Angel. While down in the basement Alastor, was attending to one of his broadcasting.

" From shows and shoots and stuff like that." He smirked and closed the door." I love all these babies so hit me up on Krampus day-or whatever equivalents of Christmas is down here, give me some shoes!" Angel grinned and laid on the bed with Husk, who hummed and soon wrapped his wing around Angel quietly. Angel grinned and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck. Husk only agreed with Angel's decision by kissing his cheek. Angel smiled quietly and rested his head on his chest. From the floor, scratching against the bedding was Fat Nugget's who was trying to get up on the bed with them for free snuggles.

Angel chuckled hearing that as Husk left-wing slowly moved down and cupped the piglet up before bringing them to Angel's chest.

" Awwww, thank you, Husk." Angel chuckled and kissed his cheek.

A few quiet moments went by, the only thing Angel could hear was Husk's soft breathing as he quietly was left with his thoughts.

" Hey, husk?" He hummed in reply. " I've been thinking of telling Cherri that I moved, cause I don't want her panicking when I'm not at the hotel. And maybe we could like to set up a double date with her and her partner." Husk snickered.

" Ya still on this?"

" Yes!" Angel yelled, flabbergasted." I still don't know who they are!"

" Okay okay!" Husk laughed and laid up as Angel was." We'll talk with Al, about that." He snickered.

" Good!" Angel huffed, crossing his arms.

" Awwww..." Husk purred," Ya look like a doll, doll face~" He flirted as Angel smirked.

" Ain't bad yourself, handsome~" Angel cooed.

" Alright, flirty pants. Come over here and show the solider a show," He wrapped his wings around Angel and pulled him close to his chest, wrapping him up in his arms and large chimera wings.

* * *

From the basement, Alastor grinned quietly as radio frequencies squealed and fizzled as they connected to the top floor where Alastor could heat his two lovers in a fight of kisses and snuggles. He sighed, leaning back on his chair as he listened. The whole tower was connected to him somehow so he managed to hear everything from every room. Which was terrible at a time like this, still on the air and having a bleeding dead body on the floor of his booth.

" _A-And that dear listeners..._ " He sighed," How you take out a liver, without killing someone as quickly as you would think," He breathed tiredly." _I, sadly, have to go now! B-But I'll be back-!"_

He laughed and quickly turned the radio off and microphones, only to flip back in his chair and covering his face. He slowly dropped the organ back into the dead body and snapped them away back to the Pentagram center. He was too flustered now to properly rid them back to the Pride ring.

" _Oh how you two tease and torture me now..._ " Alastor listeners quietly, dropping his head on his desk. He may still be jumpy by being touched, or not really flavor sexual type of things.

But listening to his two sha's enjoy themselves was all he needed.

* * *

" So wait, ya want to meet at some restaurant cause ya wanna chat?" Cherri questioned, squinting her one eye as next to her was her Pa, working quietly at a large explosive.

" Yeah! I got a surprise and I think you should know it! We could even make it a double date~"

" You still on about who I'm with?"

" _YES_. You sound like Husk."

" Oh shut up." Cherri snickered was she pouted powder into a stick of TNT." Oh, alright. I guess you deserved to meet her after you almost died on us at the Studio. Stupid bastard gave me a damn heart attack." Angel laughed and covered his mouth while she talked on." Okay, I guess we'll do it...uhhhh? This weekend sound good?" " Sounds fucking great to me." He smiled quietly.

" Alright see ya later, fuzzy boots," Cherri said.

" Bye-bye bombing bitch."

Angel farewelled her and sighed as he hung up. He rubbed his face and dropped his phone into his fuzzy chest. Angel laid up slowly and groaned looking towards that stupid old dusty book. He didn't even understand why he brought it, but he just wanted to see that maybe he wasn't the only sibling, with Mariabella in Hell. Hell, if she got here just cause she was a Ragno kid then Arackniss and Molly _HAD_ to be here.

He just hoped they weren't dead and in that book. He picked it up once more, running his fingers over the Angelic wings printed on it. That book held all the deaths in Hell over the years, caused by Angel's killing sinners. With a sigh, he flicked through it once more.

Thankfully again. Not seeing anything.

Which made him smile but sadden.

No leads either to find them.

He just hoped they were safe, that's all that he cared about. Maybe he should find that stupid snake-pants bitch again with Cherri. His name was the same as Molly's boyfriend from when he was alive. Maybe he knew where Molly was. He hadn't seen him in a while though, which was worrying. The more he was left alone with his thoughts, the worse he got.

He quickly grabbed his phone, turning on some music as he left the room and went downstairs. Alastor was out at the moment and Husk was at the hotel. Since Angel didn't have any mandatory sessions today, he decides to laze around the tower with Nuggets. He knew he would be safe, nobody knew he was there so no Valentino or the Three V's. But it was worrying about being alone. He sat on the couch after closing up all the blinds and peeking out the window. He could see The Pentagram from how far they were from it. It made him smile as he laid down on the couch and dialed Charlie.

He needed a distraction right now.

" Hello? Angel, is that you?" Charlie asked.

" Yeah. Hey toots, it's me. Sorry, I just. I needed to call you now. I started to spiral again and I need some help."

" Okay, okay. Are you okay? Can you tell me five things you see around you right now?" She told him.

" Um...floor, the walls, the blinds covering the windows, The fireplace, and the carpet." He followed her instructions.

" Okay okay, keep breathing. Maybe we can do some drawing? That always helps you right? Can you get a scratch of paper and pen?"

" Yeah yeah." He nodded, getting up and finding what he needs," What do I do?"

" Draw. Draw out your feeling to help you feel better!" Angel smiled and did as he was told. Scribbling out whatever he wanted, dragging the pen up and down the page, making tiny doodle of Fat Nuggets as he waddled around or laid on the ground. After a while, Charlie spoke. " Feeling better now?"

" Yeah," He sighed shakily," I am...thanks, Charlie."

" You're welcome, maybe tomorrow you should come in. Maybe we can work on things you need to talk about through some painting or drawings again. They seem to be working the best."

" That sounds really good actually..." He sighed and leaned back on the couch," Thanks, doll. Can ya tell Husk or Al about this? Makes me feel a little better they at least know I got worried today."

" Yes, Angel. It's quite alright. I'll tell them, but maybe you should rest for a little while. I'll send them home early as I still have to do a musical therapy lesson with Mimzy and Crymini. It's pretty fun. Maybe you could join us a few times."

" Sounds good to me Princess." She smiled.

" Get we'll soon Angel. And I hope the tower is treating you well." Angel hung up quietly with a sigh, pulling Fat Nugget's up from the couch and kissing his cheek with a snort. He kissed their lite snout and snuggled close to them as he laid quietly on a couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk invite ANgel's little sister to inner at the radio tower to help Angel's family problem feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this little family I've made :'))) <3333

When Charlie has told Alastor and Husk, later that day, about the phone call Angel gave her. It left the two in a worried state as they left for the tower. Getting home quickly, Alastor unlocked the door and entered quickly inside with Husk hot on his trail.

" Angel? Ya hear?" Husk called as he saw Fat Nugget's waddling towards them, sniffing and rubbing their chubby cheeks against their legs. Alastor picked the piglet up and pokes there tummy's

" Have you seen where Angel is?" Alastor's voice immediately dropped back into his real voice, as he was alone and worried. He then watched as they snorted and squirmed in his hand. He placed them down quickly as they trouted into the living room, where they quickly followed after them to see Angel, sprawled out all over the couch and snoring loudly.

" At least he's asleep.." Husk whispered, rubbing Angel's back as he slept.

" Yes, but...this is _worrying_." Alastor looked at the closed up windows.

" Do you think he's still worried about Valentino?" Husk sat down, letting Angel subconsciously nestling closer to his fuzzy legs.

Alastor growled at that name. Cursing the Three V's quietly for what they did to his partners...His family. Alastor then looked back towards Angel.

" You're possible right, Husker." He sighed, until his eyes caught something on the floor,"..what in the?" He whispered as Husk hummed in response. Alastor stood up and stared as he saw the book of deaths in Hell. Realizing slowly what must have set him off.

" Oh..." So did Husk too.

Husk looked towards Angel, and rubbed his back with a sigh." He really must miss his family..." Husk rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yes...I think you are correct there Husker, dear." Alastor said, sitting down on the other couch, next to them. Fat Nuggets doing the same and resting their head on his lap." He's been reading it again. A lot more I can tell by the folded pages and corners." Alastor expressed, holding a page out.

" What should we do? We ain't got no leads on anyone in Hell that was related to us or him from the past, sides Cherri, her Pa and..." Husk looked towards Alastor as the Radio demon did the same. subconsciously thinking the same thing.

" Mariabella..."

Alastor quickly stood up after giving Fat Nuggets a good tummy scratch." I'll start working on dinner."

" I'll make a call then." Husk stretched his back out." Maybe talking with her and showing Angel the way to get from here to the hotel would do him some good."

" Agreed, my dear." Alastor smiles as he placed the book down next to Angel." Any dinner request?" Alastor asked while Husk dishes out a blanket and drapes it over Angel, which made Fat Nuggets waddle over to join the spider.

" Angel loves seafood and pasta. Maybe something like that? I'll break out the wine ya hiding," Husk pointed with a smirk towards Alastor, making his tail sway under his coattails.

" You are correct there." Alastor smiles, looping his hand around Husker's hand.

* * *

Back in the Happy Hotel, Mariabella was setting up her room. She still felt like it was incomplete somehow, even though she's been there for a while since she went searching for her brother Anthony. Mariabella dusted her hands off as she looked around the room before jumping when she heard her phone ring.

" I miss my old one.." She muttered and grabbed the cellphone off her bed. It wasn't that hard for her to adjust to the new technology in Hell, thanks to her dying in 1970. But it was a hassle still. She pressed the call button and placed it on her shoulder as she Organized some of her weapons. " Hello?" She asked.

" Hi kid," Husk answered back as he was now sitting on the couch with Angel Dust on his lap.

" Oh, hi Husk! How is Angel doing at the tower? Is he adjusting well to it!" She smiled as she grabbed some old polish and started cleaning a studded, silver knife.

" He's doing well..." Husk rubbed his back and looked at Angel a bit worried," He gave us a scare today."

" What? What happened? Is he okay?" She questioned, starting to worry.

" He is now. I think he started working himself up after looking through this book we got from Charlie about the deaths in Hell. I think he's missing his family." She looked worriedly towards the phone, knowing how Angel feels.

" And we were wondering maybe if you wanted to come over to dinner? And maybe talk with Angel? Help him feel like he's not alone."

" Oh, that sounds really cool actually. Sure! I'd love to come." Mariabella smiles happily.

" Thanks," Husk thanked, rubbing his hand through Angel's hair." It'll make him feel so much better."

" I'll be there by six!" She grinned." Maybe you guys can show me around the place! I only heard rumors of the Radio Demon domain."

" Deal." Husk chuckled.

* * *

Angel grumbled quietly as the light from the outside of hell hit his eyes, accusing him to wake up as the sun was beginning to set. Angel rubbed his face to get the sleep out of his eyes then let out a yawn. How long was he asleep for? Angel questioned before he smelt the air, causing his mouth to water at the smell of seafood cooking away and cheesy pasta cooking too.

" Look who's up, shà!" Alastor grinned, coming out of the kitchen to see Angel laying upon his legs. He yawned and stretched his back out before looking towards Alastor.

" Hey Al," He muttered, laying up against the side of the sofa." How long was I sleeping?"

" Hm? Oh well! We came home at around two o'clock and it's almost six o'clock now! So almost four hours now my dear!"

" Oh fuck..." Angel groaned," I slept through almost the whole day."

" Don't you worry my dear!" Alastor rubbed his back." You haven't missed dinner! And we're having a special guest tonight!"

" Special guest? Who?" Angel questioned.

" You'll see!" Alastor smiles, returning to the kitchen. He smirked before he looked down at his clothes.

" I think I should really change my clothes..." Angel pokes his chest as Fat Nuggets snorts and rubs their head against Angel's chest.

* * *

Angel left the kitchen, going upstairs to clean up himself before their special guest came for dinner. Once he came back downstairs, it was almost at the right time as at the door there was a loud knock. Which aided Fat Nuggets to snort and rub towards the door.

" Oh! Husker is back!" Alastor grinned," Angel dear? Can you grab that for me? I'm almost done cooking!" Alastor called towards Angel, which the spider did get up and get the door. Only to be surprised to see Mariabella standing next to Husk.

" Mari!" Angel's eyes widened and quickly pulled her into a hug.

" Hi, Angel!" She hugged back happily." How have you been? All good and all while ya sleeping at the Radio tower!"

He laughed," Hell yeah. I'm happy ya here tonight though." Angel gave her a caring smile.

" Well, I wasn't going to give up seafood and pasta free dinner!" He laughed.

" We are Italians!" Angel joked." Come in ya two! We gotta show her around the place!" Angel smiled, pulling Mariabella inside while Husk followed her.

" We thought, being here would help ya feel a bit better about the place. Maybe you should go shopping to bring your Angel taste here. Make it homey."Husk mused.

" I'll help ya with that too!" Mariabella seconded," Maybe Cherri too." She prompted." I see pink carpets and large demon, animal taxidermy on the walls." She quipped.

" A bar would be nice as the one at the hotel. Especially if I get a hot bartender too~" Angel teased, nudging Husk.

" Better get paid here too." Husk mutters," Speaking of booze, ya want?"

" Whatever's good with me." Mariabella waved off.

" Wines all fine and dandy," Angel admitted.

" Da good liquors in the back!" Alastor called from the kitchen as He used large metal tongues to pick up a steaming lobster and crabs.

" Got it," Husk repeated and left towards the back while Mariabella and Angel sat down on the sofas.

" So how have you been?" Mariabella asked.

" Pretty good, kinda worry cause of that shot that happened at the Studio, but I know the tower is probably like one of the safest places to go in Hell, only if ya on Alastor good side," Angel rubbed the back of his neck.

" I've taken a little girl to Charlie's drawing stuff, it's not really good though. But it's fun to just scribble and doodle whatever." Angel said.

" That's all good and stuff." She smiled," Did ya know mom would draw with me?" She said, leaning against the couch.

" Really?" Angel questioned.

" Yeah, she would let me draw and color on the floor while she cooked dinner," She clarified.

" Oh cool..." He sighed, closing his eyes." I miss her Bell." Her hand clutches Angel. " I miss her too.."

" If you got down here for just being a Ragno kid, then shouldn't she be here?" He expressed, throwing his arms up." Not to be rude, but we're terrible people. Ma and you and Molly didn't deserve this shithole. Though, I don't know if I'd want her to see me now..." He sighed.

" Angel..." She sighed," I haven't been completely honest with you. I didn't just come down here cause I'm in the family. I came down here cause I murdered too. I murdered to find out what happened to us. But if more then I could chew..." She sighed, resting against the soft material of the sofa.

" Ya killed? I feel like I should be disappointed like a brother, but like," He laughed wetly," We're in hell!" He said.

Shit, he already was crying.

" Ya always proud of me," She smiled, pulling him into a deep hug as he cried into her shoulder, till nothing was left. She wiped his face and gave him a tiny smile. " Look, ya said maybe that since Ma or Molls may not be here, I think. Maybe Arackniss would be...? I'll help ya look for him. I promise. But I want ya to focus on you first. For like thirty damn years you've been under some shifty overlord hold. Now ya reunited with your husbands, family, and friends. Focus on yourself before going into more trauma." Angel snickered, wiping his face.

" Thanks. It sounds like a good option." He admitted, wiping his face clean of tears.

" Plus you got to men to help ya too." She held her hand out, right as Husk cane out with the liquor and glass bottle in his hands.

" How the fuck ya do that?" Husk handed her a bottle of wine like Angel.

" Spider senses." She smiled, sipping the glass bottle as Angel chuckled and did the same.

" Thanks, Husky..." Angel took a sip as Husk sat next to him and wrapped his wing around him.

" Al said dinner is almost done, but it's kinda hard when your pig thinks the foods for him." Angel sniggered hearing that.

" Let him have some. He's a special piglet." Angel laughed.

" He can eat off your plate then." Husk huffed, sipping his drink and pulling Angel close to him making Angel laugh.

" Angel!" Alastor called from the kitchen," I'm trapped! Because of your pig!" Angel laughed loudly as he got up and went into the kitchen, picking up Fat Nuggets and using his top arms to take a few plates off Alastor's arms.

" He's just a hungry piglet. And the food smells fucking bomb as fuck," Angel chuckled, already feeling himself drool at the taste of what Alastor made.

" Damn, I missed the mix of southern cook and Italian meals," Mariabella admitted, quickly taking a plate from her brother.

" You could say that again." Angel smiled, chomping down on the meal already.

" Al, ya gonna have to do more of these." Husk twirled his fork.

" I'm not opposed to it!" Alastor smiles, musing the idea of it.

" Especially if we invite the girls over," Angel added as he cut a piece of his lobster off and dipped it into the cheesy sauce Alastor made.

" That'll be fun." Alastor smiled, watching Angel and Mariabella take turns feeding Nuggets bits and pieces of dinner from their plates. Alastor would remember that Fat Nuggets seemed to take a liking to seafood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel contemplates the year he's had now, while the Extermination day happens

Every year, to "celebrate" the New year in Hell, Angels from above called the Exterminators come down and deal with Hell's overpopulation. And every year, Angel would immediately have to go out after cause of Valentino to make some money for the Studio if there were any damages. But not this year. Today, he was spending it inside one of the most dangerous places in Hell, the Radio Demons Radio tower with his two boyfriends/husbands/Lovers from his past life.

Yeah.

It's been a very weird year for him.

But it's been a pretty weird life for him too.

In just a year he had found his two partners he fell in love with and married from when he was alive, met one of his siblings again, began to start to wean off heavier drugs, try to get therapy, and started to help the Princess of Hell in her Redemption project with her girlfriend Vaggie. Angel sighed, letting his thoughts overtake him as he texted Mariabella again for an update. The Hazbin Hotel happened to be a safe place in Hell like the tower, Lucifers castle or Puddin' Pops joint.

Charlie may not be an overlord, but she's probably even more powerful. Powerful enough to hide the hotel from the Angels but so demons that needed shelter could find them. So Mariabella and everyone at the hotel was safe and sounded, he sent another message to Cherri, making sure she had gotten to the hotel safely too. He listens to the explosions and noises outside the tower as inside the kitchen Alastor once again was cooking a few meals. Alastor invited Niffty over to spend the night with the tree, but she had to decline as she was going to spend the night with Mariabella, and they were going to listen to fifties music while the Extermination went on.

Angel sighed, listening to the destruction shaking the building as it rocked Hell.

" Alright, soup is ready dear!" Alastor called from the kitchen.

" Oh cool," Angel said, a bit zoned out as he watched out the window from his came over, holding Angel's pet pig under his arm before placing them on his lap.

" Don't get worried. They ain't gonna hurt us." Husk rubbed his back, before wrapping his wing around Angel, making the spider smile softly as he pulled closer to the cat.

" Husker is right dear." Alastor came out, placing a few bowls down. They won't be anywhere near us. And we the lights off, they'll think we're some abandoned structure." Alastor sat down and closed the blinds again before sitting down.

" Thanks, I'm just letting intrusive thoughts get to me again." He muttered, leaning his head back on the couch cushion.

" It's quite alright, just don't work yourself up." He said, rubbing Angel's shoulder." Just finish your soup dear and you can go to sleep early tonight if needed." Alastor smiled.

" Best idea." He sighed," I kinda want this day to be over with, like every damn year." He admitted.

" You and me both, Angel." Husk agreed, wrapping his wings around himself and Angel and Alastor.

* * *

Angel went upstairs after dinner, he usually lost his familiar Angel spunk this time of year, though he didn't want to worry them telling him he'd be back to normal tomorrow, and slipped back upstairs for the night, making sure he was okay with his pet pig followed after too. Husk went to make him and Alastor some drinks while the Radio Demon stood watched, starting his window. It a scary site to be honest if you saw it.

" Found anything in that book?" Husk asked, shaking his mixer around before pouring out the cocktail mix." Or any leads through Hell with your spooky spirits?" He gruffed, walking over and giving Alastor a drink.

" Nothing yet. The Extermination could be adding a factor to that as well." He hummed, sipping silently." I'll check tomorrow too. New land actually would be very pleasant. Angel's dear friend Cherri did invite him to a Turf War too. He was on the news about that stuff when I first saw him." Alastor admitted with a smile.

" Oh, I remember seeing that." Husk sighed, closing his eyes as he let his thoughts take over, remembering Angel's static and powerful pose he held as he fought with Cherri." I'd love to see a performance like that again." He chuckled, downing his drink.

" You may see it tomorrow if our bomber gal gets him to join. I want him to be safe out there though. Maybe you should join while I continue for some leads." Alastor mused.

" Agree." Husk nodded." I'm gonna head to bed too." Husk leans against Alastor's side.

" _Bonne Nuit, mon chaton. Dors bien Avec Notre bel ange._ " Alastor wished. Husk fur puffed up after hearing Alastor's goodnight wish to him and Angel Dust.

" Al-Al, goddamnit. Not the french again." Husk flustered at Alastor flirty goodnight wishes to him. Alastor laughed at the blubbering words that came out of Husks' mouth.

" I'm sorry Husker!" He snickered," I know you do adore it when I speak to ya in french~" Alastor leaned towards him, with an evil grin on his face almost looking like a hungry shark eyeing up prey.

" You stupid, evil, you bastard-!" Husk blushed, huffing out as he put a hand over his mouth and looked away from Alastor who just kept smiling wickedly.

" Ahem?~" From the staircase the two of them looked towards to see Angel leaning against the wall, grinning tastefully at the site he witnesses," Sorry to intrude but I'm desperately missing to handsome men in my bed who can talk all sexy to me in French and Russian~" Angel purred, seductively.

" Be right up, mon ange!" Alastor called out to the giddy looking spider, leaning on the banister.

" Ne volnuysya, litso kukly angela," Husk sent a wink towards him, sending a shiver up Angel's spine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the start of a new year in Hell and the Magne ball coming soon, The three V's have a plan for Hell that could cause much more problems in Hell than there already is...

" What's this plan?"

Valentino growled towards Vox as the Tv demon lit his cigar from an Imp worker. The grin smoke flowed against his screen as his tv grin morphed around the cig. Valentino, who looked healthier after a few days of healing up from Angel's poisonous bite.

" The plan is a total takedown of Hell. Reshape it for our own with you, me, and Velvet at the top. Four months from now, Lucifer and Lilith Magne will throw their royal ball, and we'll be invited as usual." He flaunted." We strike then. If Alastor and his problem-causing partners are there two, we'll easily take them down with the surge of power will get from the event." Vox walked through the still being rebuilt building. " Rewire all Hell's power towards me, with you two at my side, we can take down this pesky place and build it up ourselves!"

" Ooooo, I love when Vox is in his planning phase!" Velvet grinned, strutting in with a box of donuts on her hip and carrying a tray of coffee."

" Where on fucks name are we going to get you a power source large enough to handle a total takedown of All of Hell?!" Valentino questioned, taking a coffee cup from Velvet."

" What bout Lucifers staff? He always has it on him and he's the king of Hell! Does that have to mean something? Maybe it's a way to wield all that fallen Angel power?" Velvet questioned.

" Could be a start." Vox growled," We'll have to look into it." Vox growled," Assassinations will be the first on our list. Turn people against each other. The sooner we do that, the sooner He will be so pissed off at each other that they won't know what will hit them with it's the Three V's." Vox grinned sharply as the screen flowed, illuminating the room.

" That _Hazbin Hotel_ will be the first to go then." Valentino hissed," Because of that, Angel thought he could control himself when I still had his contract." Valentino growled sharply and snuffed his cigarette out onto a picture of the hotel.

" Nobles next." Velvet tapped a few buildings," Easily spread some rumors around to fuck with people and their relationships." Velvet twirled her phone around." I'll get looking! Oh, this'll be fun~"

" Lastly, will be the party on the blood moon." Vox smiles, marking the date off." No more of us being under these idiots. We're fucking powerful overlords and we should be at the top for what we do for Hell."

" It's only fair," Valentino smirked." I'll start work on this. Our investors and suppliers will get right on this. Get us the weapons we need to rule this bloody ring." His nails sunk into the table.

" I think this deserves a toast." Vox grinned sharply, snapping his fingers as a worker came in with a plate of glasses and a tall wine bottle. Vox took the drinks, pouring glasses for the three, powerful Overlords and handed them off." To be the new rulers of this blasted plain of existence."

" To this shitty existence in this barren wasteland." Valentino sniggered as Velvet agreed with the Porn Overlord.

" To this shitty domain, which will be are's!" She giggled, evilly. The three overlord's glasses clicked together as they toast their new plan in action for Hell. For the three of them to own Hell.

* * *

The Extermination had finished, which signaled the partying, drinking, turf wars, and new land open or taken from many demons over Hell, Charlie opened the door for any in Hell who needed help after the harsh day, only before getting a call from Angel Dust.

" Hi, Angel." She greeted, a bit tired.

" Heya toots!" He smiled as explosions and shouting could be heard in the background.

" Um? Are you ok? Why do I heard explosions and yelling?" Charlie asked worriedly as Vaggie came over with a confused expression.

" Eh, sorry. I'm out right now with Husk and Al. Were getting you presents and making sure Cherri doesn't get herself hurt. She's trying to get more land. And don't worry, I ain't fighting this year. I just got my nails done!" He smiled after he finished what he said, leaving Charlie sighing thankfully

" That's good at least. Which reminds me, I wanted to see if you maybe would like to go on an interview with me and Vaggie. Sadly, it's on 666 News, but I think by showing how far you've been progressing with your rehabilitation, I think it would be amazing."

Angel grinned as he looked through some clothing." You want to show that bitch on the news off, don't you?" Angel teased as Charlie blushed.

" Maybe." She flustered.

" I guess I can, but ya know I don't...ya know, really want to go to Heaven anymore. I'm away from my pimp, I have my two boys. I got friends and family, and Nugs. And I'm trying to get myself out there again. Ya know, make some money. Even if I don't have to. Kinda want to be independent, which I get really does go with rehabilitation." Angel explained.

" That's really sweet Angel, and I guess you are correct. But, even if you don't want to go to Heaven anymore like Vaggie doesn't want to leave me, I still think you should do I, not just because I have a vendetta against Katie Killjoy, but because you can show Hell that demons can better themselves. They can better themselves and have a second chance. You may not want to leave, but maybe others might." She smiled.

" Ya the sweetest bitch in Hell. Hey, don't tell Vaggie, but when I make some of my own money, I'm gonna get you an all-paid vacation for you and Vags."

"Oh, Angel...That's so sweet..."Charlie cooed as standing next to her, Vaggie asked for the phone.

" Thanks, Angel," Vaggie smirked.

" Oh, now I can't do it." He teased as Charlie laughed with Vaggie." I'm joking, ya two deserve it for dealing with my bitch ass for so damn long." Angel mused as from behind him, he held up a thin white, button shirt.

" Husky? Yay or Nay? Ya guna looks so handsome in this." Angel cooed as the cat demon came towards him leaning on his side.

" Sure, whatever you think looks good on me. I got n fashion sense."

" Nonsense, Husker! Ya, look very swell!" Alastor smiled brightly, before an explosion went off from behind Alastor and Cherri flew by." Oh, there goes Cherri dear. Excuse me while I help our friend out." Alastor snapped his fingers as large tentacles appeared from the ground.

"OKAY!" Angel yelled," DON'T HURT YOURSELVES," He turned back to the phone," It's like having kids running around." Angel quipped.

" Fat Nuggets is like your kid, isn't he?" Vaggie raised a brow.

"Nugs doesn't have voodoo magic in him." Husk gruffed.

" Or has tentacles from the ground." Angel pointed too." Alright, we gotta go girls." He chuckled," We're bringing gifts over too. Tell Mari we're coming down too. I think she'll enjoy a brotherly visit over there."

" See you soon Angel. Oh, wait! I have some exciting news to tell you. We have a few more sponsors to the hotel, surprisingly!" Charlie surprised him.

" Oh, fuck yeah! Get it, girl. This spider's very proud of you and this project. I wonder who's been sponsoring you too. Is it a secret?" He snickered.

" You'll see me at my family ball. My mom and dad invited all of us to the hotel when it happens, so then you'll see who's a few of our sponsors for the hotel." She explained to him as she picked up a few sponsorships filled out for participation in the hotel.

" Darn!" Angel snapped his fingers," That's like three months from now. Ya really making me wait for that?!" He laughed.

Charlie chuckled, "Pay for breaking that window one time with a chair."

" Oh, princess you are evil." Angel quipped, snickering quietly," Alright, Fine. You got me there. We'll be there soon. See ya then Princess."

" See you soon, Angel." Charlie smiled as they hung up. Angel smiled as he heard another loud ruckus and took the light shirt off the rack and placed it over Husk's chest.

" Are they still fighting?" Angel asked as Husk yawned.

" OH, YOU ARE GOING DOWN NOW!" Cherri's yells could be heard from outside, and down the street from the clothing shop. Husk looked back towards Angel.

" I think that answers are questioned. We'll probably have to get some food for Al, so he doesn't pass out from using his powers. Again." Husk yawned, stretching his wings out as he had to wake up early to come shopping with his two extravagant partners. Angel sighed before taking a wad of cash out and handing off his clothes and other assortments of items to the small Imp retail worker behind the register.

" Got your weapon?" Angel raised a brow as he used his now six arms to summon Tommy guns to defend himself in a fight. Husk nodded, rubbing his eyes before extending his claws outward and fanning his wings out." Oh good!~" Angel cooed sinisterly," Thank ya doll!" Angel took his items and clicked his guns back, loading them with ammo." Let's finish this shit. I'm starving~" Angel aimed his guns and took a shot through the open doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to wrap this part of the story up as Angel’s been through a year (like us all...sweats in 2020) But don’t worry! I’ll be back with a new story for this year, dealing with Angel’s family, a double date with Cherri and her girlfriend, and the Big V’s plan too as well as Overlord classist stuff and some fun fluff and angst
> 
> (Side Note: This next story with being a combination of three other stories I had for this au but decided to lump them together<3)
> 
> Thank you for all the support I get when writing these stories! I hope to continue this too!!


End file.
